yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma/Astral and Number 96's Duel
Duel Turn 1: Number 96 Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Spoon" (100/500). Next, he Special Summons "Malicevorous Fork" (400/400) from his hand via its own effect by sending a "Malicevorous" monster from his hand to the Graveyard. He sends "Malicevorous Knife". As a "Malicevorous" monster was Special Summoned, Number 96 activates the effect of "Malicevorous Spoon", letting him Special Summon a Level 2 or lower "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100). Number 96 overlays his three Level 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 96: Dark Mist" (100/1000) in Attack Position. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 2: Astral As he controls no monsters, Astral Special Summons "Toy Knight" (200/1200) from his hand via its own effect. He Normal Summons another "Toy Knight". Number 96 activates his face-down "Small Stopper". As long as its face-up, monsters with 1000 or less ATK may not attack and during each End Phase the turn player will take 1000 damage if they control a face-up Attack Position monster and did not attack. Astral overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He equips "Utopia" with "Guard Robe Exchange", which increases its ATK by 500 (2500 → 3000). "Utopia" attacks "Dark Mist". Number 96 activates the effect of "Dark Mist", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the monster its battling and gain an equal amount of ATK ("Dark Mist" 100 → 1600, "Utopia" 3000 → 1500). The effect of "Guard Robe Exchange" activates as the equipped monster's ATK changed by an effect other than its own, inflicting damage to Number 96 equal to the ATK difference (Number 96 4000 → 2500). He then activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate his own attack. Astral Sets two cards. Turn 3: Number 96 " and "Number 96: Dark Mist".]] Number 96 Normal Summons "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100). Its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Malicevorous" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons another "Malicevorous Knife" (600/100) He overlays his two Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 65: Djinn Buster" (1300/0) in Attack Position. "Dark Mist" attacks "Number 39: Utopia", with Number 96 activating the effect of "Dark Mist", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Utopia" and add that value to the ATK of "Dark Mist" ("Dark Mist" 1600 → 2350, "Utopia" 1500 → 750). Astral activates the effect of "Utopia", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the attack. As a monster effect was activated, Number 96 activates the effect of "Djinn Buster", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and inflict 500 damage to Astral (Astral 4000 → 3500). The attack continues and "Utopia" is destroyed (Astral 3500 → 1900). "Djinn Buster" attacks directly (Astral 1900 → 600). Turn 4: Astral Astral draws and activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw a card for each Xyz Monster on the field; since there are two, he draws two cards. Astral Normal Summons "Explossum" (100/100) and activates its effect, equipping it to "Dark Mist". Should "Dark Mist" have no Overlay Units remaining, the effect of "Explossum" will destroy it. As a monster effect was activated, Number 96 activates the effect of "Djinn Buster", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and inflict 500 damage to Astral (Astral 600 → 100). Astral activates the Continuous Spell Card "Tribute Ticket", Tributing "Explossum". "Tribute Ticket" can now be treated as two monsters for a Tribute. Astral Tributes "Tribute Ticket" to Special Summon "Swordsman of Revealing Light" in Defense Position (0/2400). While "Swordsman of Revealing Light" is face-up, Astral can negate one attack per turn; the aforementioned monster also cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn. Turn 5: Number 96 ".]] Number 96 draws and activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking Up "Djinn Buster" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Number 65: King Overfiend" (1600/0) in Attack Position, whose effect negates those of all of Astral's monsters. As it was Summoned by Ranking-Up "Djinn Buster", Number 96 activates its other effect, detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK and DEF of "Swordsman of Revealing Light" by 1000 (0/2400 → 0/1400). "Dark Mist" attacks and destroys "Swordsman of Revealing Light". "King Overfiend" attacks directly, but Astral activates his face-down "Xyz Reborn", letting him Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard and attach "Xyz Reborn" to it as a Overlay Unit. Astral Special Summons "Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Number 96 cancels his attack. Number 96 Sets a card. Turn 6: Astral " attacks "Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm".]] Astral performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Special Summons "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As the Xyz Monster Astral controls has more Overlay Units than the combined total of all the Overlay Units of the monsters Number 96 controls, Astral activates his face-down "Superior Overlay", which will destroy Number 96's Xyz Monsters unless he detaches an Overlay Unit from each of them. He detaches one from "Dark Mist", but "King Overfiend" is destroyed as it has none remaining. Astral activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" twice, detaching an Overlay Unit each time to increase its ATK by 500 and decrease the ATK of one monster Number 96 controls by 1000 ("Utopia Ray" 2500 → 3500, "Dark Mist" 2350 → 350). "Utopia Ray" attacks "Dark Mist", but Number 96 activates his face-down "Chaos Return" to negate the attack and send one card from his hand to the Graveyard to activate the effect of a Spell Card in his Graveyard. He sends "Magical Stone Excavation" to activate the effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Ranking-Up "Dark Mist" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Chaos Number 96: Dark Storm" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. The other effect of "Chaos Return" forces "Utopia Ray" to attack it, so "Dark Storm" is destroyed. As it was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, inflicting the Battle Damage to both players (Astral 100 → 0, Number 96 2500 → 0). Used cards Category:Duels